


Conditions

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Spoilers up toRhonda, Diana, Jake, and Trentwith speculation for the rest of season two. Eleanor has some conditions after the Judge grants Team Cockroach's request to transfer to the Good Place.





	Conditions

When the Judge unexpectedly granted Team Cockroach’s request to be allowed into the Good Place, they all felt a sense of relief. But Eleanor had a few demands she couldn’t let go. “We have some conditions,” she told him and Tahani, Jason, and Chidi stopped cheering.

“What the hell are you doing?” Chidi asked her. 

She ignored him and held up her hands. “Do you know where Michael is?” 

The Judge nodded, narrowing his (hundreds of eyes) at Eleanor. “You’re lucky I even agreed to meet with you, Miss Shellstrop. The fact that I’m allowing you entrance into the Good Place is a sign of good faith on my part after witnessing the way your behavior has changed. And now you dare to come to me with conditions?” 

Eleanor nodded. “Yeah, I am.” 

Tahani waved at her. “Hi! Are you sure about this?” 

Eleanor sighed. “I only have a few conditions.” 

“Very well. Let me hear them.” The Judge’s curiosity got the best of him and now he needed to know. 

“Where is Michael?” she asked again. 

“He’s currently locked in an interrogation room. What about him?” 

“She’s setting him free,” Chidi whispered to himself in awe. 

“Teleport him here. He’s going to the real Good Place with us. He’s one of our friends and has helped us so much. Sure, he’s fucked up, but he’s a demon and is trying to learn. That should count for something.” 

The Judge appeared to consider it but didn’t say anything else about him. “And your other conditions?” 

“The Janet that Michael kidnapped is to come with us too. I’m sure she’s currently being interrogated too. And you give us our memories back of all the reboots, including attempt number one.” She wondered if Michael could have done so had they just asked but they had more pressing matters to attend to. 

The Judge stroked his chin. “I will consider these conditions but please give me some time.” He teleported out, leaving the four of them by themselves. 

“You’re trying to sabotage us,” Tahani cried frantically. 

“No, I’m helping us,” she corrected. 

“I trust you to know what you’re doing.” God, Chidi really hoped this didn’t backfire after they had gone this far. 

“Good, because I do.” Confident but a little nervous, Eleanor flashed a smile at the man she loved. She just wanted to remember how they had fallen in love (multiple times). 

He grinned back at her, unable to help himself. “I wonder how long this is going to take.” 

“Can I play a video game?” Jason asked, hoping Janet would appear with one. He frowned when that didn’t happen. 

“This wait is making me nervous. What if he decides to send us back to the Bad Place? I can’t go back there! What am I going to do?” babbled Tahani. 

Confident and just a little nervous about the outcome of the Judge’s decision, Eleanor patted Tahani’s shoulder. “He’s not going to send us back to the Bad Place. We’ll be fine.” 

“I wish I had your confidence,” Chidi admitted. 

“Just wait,” she encouraged, finding his hand and squeezing it. Eleanor abruptly dropped it when the Judge walked in. 

“You win, Eleanor Shellstrop. Your memories will be restored and your friends returned to you. Good luck in the Good Place.” 

Stunned, Eleanor’s mouth dropped open and she had to lean in to Chidi to stay upright. “Thank you,” she finally murmured. 

“You’re welcome.” The Judge snapped his fingers and everything seemed to happen at once - their memories came flooding back in an instant while a clearly injured Michael appeared in front of them with an unhurt Janet. 

“What just happened?” Michael asked as a door opened. 

Eleanor knew they had to go through it to get to their destination but she couldn’t stop staring at Chidi. “Hi,” she told him. 

“Hi,” he replied back, waiting for her to make a move. When she didn’t, he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her. “I love you so much, Eleanor Shellstrop.” 

She let out a tearful gasp and tried to choke back sobs. “I love you too, Chidi. Thank you for never giving up on me.” 

“This is sweet and all but can we go through the fucking door?” Tahani asked as she ushered Jason, Janet, and Michael through it. 

“Right, yeah. Let’s go.” Hand in held, the two of them followed Tahani out and ended up right in the middle of the road. 

“So this is the Good Place,” Chidi murmured. 

“Seems kinda like the Bad Place but brighter,” Eleanor observed. 

“I like it.” And then Jason skipped off to go pet the dog he had just spotted. 

“I’m glad we’re all here but I think I’m going to pass out,” Michael informed them but luckily for him, the three of them managed to catch him. 

“Janet, get us some medical supplies!” Chidi told her. 

“Okay!” she chirped. She appeared and disappeared within seconds, handing them over, and then ran off to go play with her husband and the dog he appeared to have already adopted. 

“Should have known that was going to happen.” Eleanor glowered at them as she dabbed at Michael’s various wounds. He healed up faster than any of them expected, though. 

“Shouldn’t someone be coming to talk to us about our move? This is pretty important.” Chidi was afraid no one had been informed of their arrival. 

As if she had been summoned, another Janet appeared in front of them. “Welcome to the Good Place! The Judge sent me here to talk to you, and my boss - the architect of the neighborhood - will greet you soon. Let’s take a tour and then get you to your house.” 

“I bet Shawn’s pretty pissed you escaped him,” Eleanor told Michael as she and Chidi helped him stand up. 

“Probably. I’m just glad I was able to get you four to safety,” Michael admitted. 

“Just bring the dog! It’s clearly yours now!” Chidi called to Janet and Jason, who ran up to them with the puppy and started babbling about it. 

Eleanor leaned against Chidi and put her head in his shoulders as they continued to walk down Main Street. “We have a lot of reboots to make up for.” 

“Looking forward to it.” He gave her a suggestive look and winked, which sent her into giggles. They ignored the others’ glares. 

Eleanor was glad she had set conditions because she wouldn’t have been able to live with herself if Michael and Janet hadn’t escaped - they meant a lot to her. And now she had so many memories of Chidi. The first attempt would always be special to her, but they had found each other in the other reboots for a reason. And now they had the rest of their lives to spend together. And now they didn’t have to wait for the other shoe to drop. The Good Place was going to work out for them.


End file.
